


Bound

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve struggled against the binding leather around his wrists - not because he wanted to break free, but because he needed to know that he couldn’t.





	Bound

Steve struggled against the binding leather around his wrists - not because he wanted to break free, but because he needed to know that he couldn’t. There was no give at all.

He shifted on the balls of his feet as Tony circled him, brushing light fingers over his bound hands. He came to stand in front of Steve, eyeing up his naked body with open hunger. Steve took a deep breath in and let his eyes drift shut, his arms relaxing behind his back. Tony was in control now; he didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to move, he didn’t have to want, until Tony told him to.

Soft hands brushed over his chest, down to his waist and back up to wrap around behind his neck. He let Tony pull him in for a gentle kiss, the coarse fabric of his jeans a harsh nip against his bare skin.

Tony’s voice was soft, simple, and commanding. “You’re going to do what I ask.”

“Yes.” It didn’t seem to come from his mouth, it came from somewhere else, far away.

“Yes, what?” Tony snapped, shooting a jolt of adrenaline through Steve’s core. His eyes sprung open and his cheeks heated. Tony pinned him with a firm gaze.

“Yes, _Tony_.”

Tony swallowed hard, eyes flicking to Steve’s mouth. “Damn, how do you make that sound so…” His hands resumed their gentle strokes across Steve’s skin. Steve felt keyed up and peaceful at the same time - so turned on it was painful, but certain he could stay like that forever. His eyes drooped shut again.

He didn’t know how long Tony petted him and he didn’t care, but when those hands gently spun him around and guided him across the room, he let out a shaky sigh. Tony gripped the strap between the cuffs, his palm brushing against Steve’s fingers, and steered him to the bed.

When the front of Steve’s thighs hit the edge of the bed, Tony crowded up behind him. He could feel him pressing against every inch of him, from his bare feet, to the erection rubbing against his ass, to warm lips on the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yes, Tony.” The words tumbled out more eager, more desperate than Steve expected. His cock throbbed as Tony trailed his hands teasingly over his skin. One went to his hip, the other, between his shoulder blades. Tony bent him down, firmly but carefully, until Steve was facedown on the mattress, bent over at the waist. He squirmed on the sheets, curling and uncurling his toes in the carpet. Tony’s bed was high, but he still had to brace himself with his feet to keep from sliding down and it was just this side of uncomfortable.

And then the hands were gone. He was left lying there, exposed. There was a rustle of clothing behind him. He waited but Tony didn’t make a sound, didn’t touch him, didn’t issue a command.

His skin heated again as he thought about what it would look like to Tony, what Tony might be doing - was he just standing there, staring? He couldn’t help wondering what it would look like on the recordings. He twisted his wrists in the cuffs again, thrilling at the unforgiving hold of the reinforced leather.

It was just verging on too long, he was about to give in and look behind him, when Tony’s hand slid up his back to furrow in his hair. He let out a long breath and sunk into the sheets. The hand drifted back down to Steve’s bound hands, grabbing the strap again, applying the lightest pressure.

Tony’s other hand glided over his hip and down into the sensitive skin of his ass. His slick finger slid in easily, sending rolling waves of gentle pleasure up Steve’s spine. He was floating, lost in timeless bliss as Tony worked him loose. The smooth slide of Tony’s fingers and the firm grip on his bound hands was all he could think about. He buried his face in the sheets and breathed.

A sharp crack echoed through the room and stinging pain erupted across his backside. Steve jumped, yelped, then groaned as Tony smoothed his hand over the sore spot. The sudden rush of heat pulled him up out of himself and into the present as Tony pulled his fingers away and pressed his cock to Steve’s hole.

The smooth roll of Tony’s hips, stretching Steve as he pushed into him, sent him back down, even deeper into the haze. He was gasping, panting, moaning, drooling onto the sheets where his face pressed against them. His pleasure built slowly, lacking urgency but desperate at the same time. Everything was Tony in that moment and the moment went on forever.

Tony pulled on the cuffs again, hard this time, and it was like an electric shock straight to Steve’s dick. He cried out and came, spilling over the sheets, and then he was gone. Gravity gave up on him entirely as he drifted in space, his only tether Tony’s hands gripping his hips. He was vaguely aware of Tony chasing his own release, pulsing inside him.

He barely felt Tony’s hands unclasping the bindings, stroking his wrists, easing the tension out of his shoulders. He barely heard him whispering words of praise in his ear, hushing him to sleep.

He just _floated._


End file.
